So Be it
by elizabeta H. Austria
Summary: The protector of England and the king of hell meet back up after years apart, oh and they don't know what rank the other is in. Be it fait, be it love, be it ill-fortune, be it ...
1. Be it fait

**((More "Angel-Demon" shit, sorry! ((LyraTheWriter be like "dudette, no.")) ))**

I own nothing! Well, except for this fanfic. Duh.

USUK!

Possibly initial trigger warning?

I cried, writing this :,,,(

I listened to: "Tears of an Angel," By Ryandan, (cover) by Amy Guess.

*Wince* sorry... (possible Mpreg;not this chapter though.)

* * *

((Arthur's POV))

I hate my life.

"FEATHERS WENT THIS WAY!" I heard someone yell.

" HERE, LITTLE BIRD." Another voice growled, oh lord help me.

I ran as fast as I could, for my wings were immobile.

Another day, in the life of an angel, being chased by demons.

I shrieked as I went tumbling down a steep rocky cliff- my wings were smashed,

'This is it...how it ends' I let the shrubbery tear at my body, " I give up, I can't go on, forgive me England, my beautiful country, for I cannot protect you now," I thought, bitterly. My back hit a tree. I felt sand underneath me and ... Water?

Wait.

_**Water**_.

I crawled to the small river, dipping my hand in. I felt the energy, the healing, the power, one more try. I was wobbly as I got on my knees.

"Look at the little bird...trapped." One sneered at me. I felt blood on my body,

sticky,

hot,

horrible.

"Give up yet?"

"No." My voice a hoarse whisper, tears pooling down my face.

"What," they chuckled, "try your best shot!"

"Big mistake." I growled now, standing in the water- I felt the power , it pumped through my veins- NO, it surged through my soul.

" AVECTE IMORTAL DIFIENTE!" I heard my voice echo and the water formed spirits, a glow ,no, a blast. They screamed, they howled, music to my heart.

They were gone,

GONE.

I did it.

I...

I..

A sensation of falling, water crashed around me.

My body settled in the shallow river.

Touch.

I feel it,

hands pulling me.

"You better not be dead." The voice said.

A body

warmth,

safe?

sulfer?

No.

not safe,

_Demon_.

My body struggled to get away, but the person easily lifted me.

_no_.

I can't.

_stay awake,_

why?

_please!_

I ... Give ... Up.

_NO_

another sensation,

darkness.


	2. Be it love

**BOO! UPDATE 2~**

**Yeah, Chapter 1 was sad... :(**

**BUT this might be a little better. ((Hehehehe :3))**

* * *

_((Arthur's POV))_

My eyes flickered open.

Oh god...

Everything hurts.

I smell sulfur.

"Hey. You awake, Iggy?"

Wait- only one person calls me that...

"Alfred?" I choked out, my voice coarse and soft.

God bless.

"Oh thank it all," I watched, as the black winged man came over to me. "I thought you would die."

"I do not give up that easily." I chuckled and he shushed me.

" Here" he helped me sit up, and handed me a glass of water; which I drank gratefully.

"Thank you," I said, my voice feeling much smoother.

"No. Thank _you_, for not dying." He smiled.

"You saved me, Alfred." I looked into his light, sky blue eyes. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Alfred, come closer. It's hard to see you." I squinted, emphasizing my point. As he leaned forward, I whispered,  
"You haven't changed." I then pecked his cheek.  
"My" kiss on the other cheek.  
"little" kiss on the nose.  
"hero." A kiss on the lips.

"You spoil me."

"Because I love you."

"I love you more."

"Shut up and kiss me, git."

"Yes, my queen." He gave an immensely sexy stare.

"Hey- wh-mph!" He cut me off with his lips on my own.

"YO ALFRED KESESESES!" A voice boomed from the other room, " WE HEARD YOU WON SOMETHING!"

"Shit." Alfred cursed with a worried expression, " GIL I'LL BE RIGHT OUT!"

"Alfred wh-" he cut me off.  
"If you love me, scream." Instantly I shrieked loudly,  
"YOU LOVE ME!" He smiled.

" ALFRED! STOP PLAYING WITH YOUR ANGEL TOY!" He pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

I looked at him inquisitively.

"Sorry artie." He whispered, chaining my hands to the bed post.

"Alfred wh-MPH!?" He gagged me. He gagged me?!  
"Listen this is to protect both of us. ARTIE, sorry. Just pretend like you're out cold, and you should be safe." I nodded, he kissed my forehead, and left me on the bed.

Doing as he said I laid down, and closed my eyes, but I accidentally fell asleep.

I didn't expect what would happen next.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**  
**  
I AM EVIL!  
((LyraTheWriter-aka beta- gives a witch cackle along with that statement of "I AM EVIL!"))**


End file.
